deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/AgentHoxton's Death Battles - Research Notes Blog
I've decided that I would probably be better off posting all research for my future battles under one single blog post as opposed to multiple ones on the Death Battle wiki. It would probably lead to a lot of spam blog posts by me doing that, so instead I've opted to just do my research here under one hug log of my Fanon Battle research. And of course, each part shall be sectioned off for each battle. So... yeah. But same format as I used to on the DB Wiki, y'know? (This will be for my battles from Season 2 onwards. You'll need to go to the Death Battle wiki for anything prior to that.) S2E01: Compa VS Amy Rose 'Compa' 'History' A nurse-in-training prodigy of Planeptune, Compa first came across the legendary CPU Purple Heart (in human form, as Neptune) outside of her home by complete chance. She took her in and nursed her back to health, covering up her wounds, before discussing the recent events with her. After identifying that Neptune had amnesia, Compa agreed to help Neptune on her quest to fight monsters and the evils of Arfoire, and has stuck by her side ever since. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Age: Presumably 16+ *Height: 5'0.6'' / 154 cm *Weight: 101 lbs / 46 kg *Occupation: Nurse-in-training *Personification of Compile Heart *Good at bondage? She has a rather... unique choice of a weapon: 'Compa's Syringe' *Much larger than the normal kind *Can harness energy *Fires energy bullets/lazers *Large-scale impaling She utilizes her syringe with various types of liquids, but in this case, the one used will be Teratoxin: 'Teratoxin' *Attack power: 1,000 *Magic power 1,200 *May lower agility of the victim *Upgraded from Gigatoxin *Powerful enough to affect plants and animals, "not a happy sunshine way" according to Compa Compa has many moves to use when out in battle: 'Move Set' *I'll Do My Best *Octomania *Sweet Syringe *Angelique *High Pressure *Love Love Revival *Valentine Thrust *Yes, Yes, Yes! *Love Syringe *Super Pressure *Charge shot Lv. 1 *DORAMO *R/W Disc *There, There! *Compalab Heart *First Aid *Cura *Curaga *Cheer Up! *Poisona She also uses Rush Attacks to overwhelm foes: 'Rush Attacks' *Many Injections *Lightning Stab *Force Impact As well as Power Attacks for powerful strikes: 'Power Attacks' *Full Power *Fire, Fira, Firaga *High Pressure And also Break Combos to leave a target vulnerable: 'Break Combos' *Love Break *Toxic Stab *Numbling Thing *BPM Hit But in order to truly close out against a foe, Compa uses her EX Finishers: 'EX Finishers' *My Best! *Inoculate! *Here I Go! *Paralyshot *Brrrr... *Bread Crumbs 'Feats' *Found Neptune by chance and healed her to good health *Helped Neptune and company on multiple quests *Freed Nepgear from CFW Judge's wrath *Good at cooking and other culinary arts *Somewhat skillful at fighting even as a child 'Faults' *Frail *Clumsy *Despises violence despite rare cases of aggression *Sometimes too forgiving to strangers *Easily manipulated 'Amy Rose' 'History' Amy Rose began her love for Sonic the Hedgehog having predicted her meet-up with her desired hero on the satellite of Little Planet using her tarot cards. She met the hedgehog in Palmtree Panic, but was subsequently captured by Dr. Eggman's then latest creation, Metal Sonic. She was taken to Stardust Speedway, where Sonic defeated his metal counterpart and rescued Amy, before proceeding to beat Eggman and free Little Planet from captivity. Since then, she had become Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and has been following him ever since. 'Death Battle Info' '''Background' *Former name: Rosy the Rascal *Age: 12... seriously *Height: 2'11 / 90'' cm *Weight: N/A *Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend *Constantly gives players panty-shots in scenes she appears in **And most are not by intention! Her weapon of choice is none other than her trusty hammer: 'Piko Piko Hammer' *Weight: N/A *Almost as tall as Amy *Based on a novelty toy hammer *Pulled out from Amy's hammerspace on a moment's notice *Able to punch through metal with enough force *Strikes fear into Sonic and others And she utilizes this alongside other techniques for her abiltiies: 'Abilities' *Homing Attack *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Hammer abilities **Hammer Attack **Hammer Jump **Hammer Smash **Hammer Whirl **Hammer Swing **Jump Attack **Low Blow **Tantrum **Propeller Hammer ***Temporary flight **Spin Hammer Attack **Swinging Hammer Attack **Tornado Hammer *Tarot Draw **Curses a foe *Amy Heal **Decent healing speed **Heals by thinking about Sonic. Seriously *Girl Jab/Girl Straight/Girl Upper **Learned from a boxercise class **Done with boxing gloves *Girl Crush **Hammer attack **Knocks opponents away *Girl Swing **Hammer attack **Swung in a golf-club motion **Knocks opponents into the air *Girl Bomber **Peach Bomber ripoff **Hip attack...? *Air Girl Crush **Downward hammer attack *Girl Dunk **Downward hammer attack **High power *Pink Typhoon/Air Pink Typhoon **Hammer swing **Creates a pink tornado **Powered by her passion for Sonic... no, really *Air G. Tornado **Rapid mid-air spin *Gift/Air Gift **Wrapped explosives?!? 'Feats' *Predicted her meeting with Sonic using tarot cards *Defeated ZERO in a rage-fuelled attack *Saved Sonic from imprisonment *Convinced Shadow and Gamma to change intentions on occasion *Raised Emerl as a foster son 'Faults' *Her obsession with Sonic *Sometimes reckless, especially with attacking someone *Easily kidnapped/held hostage *Mistook Shadow and Silver for Sonic despite the differences *Can become dizzy after certain maneuvers 'Compa-rison (*Rimshot*) '''Compa 'Advantages' *Size advantage *Syringe is larger than Amy's hammer *Syringe holds more abilities *Being stabbed by the syringe could prove fatal to Amy *Teratoxin could poison Amy and possibly kill her if weakened enough *Amy could easily be hurt by the energy bullets *Could heal herself in a tight spot *Large move set variety 'Disadvantages' *Slower *Not as much combat experience *Physically weaker *Amy's hammer could cause big damage early on 'Amy' 'Advantages' *Much, much faster *More aggressive *More combat experience *Phyiscally stronger *Amy's hammer could cause big damage early on 'Disadvantages' *Healing ability may not be on the same level as Compa's *Smaller *Syringe is longer than Amy's hammer *Being stabbed by the syringe could prove fatal to Amy *Teratoxin could poison Amy and possibly kill her if weakened enough *Amy could easily be hurt by the energy bullets 'Who do I think would win?' Surprisingly, I'd actually say Compa takes it. Amy holds much more speed and power, but speed and power is only absolute, in this case. Besides, Amy is pretty small (in comparison to Compa, anyway) and so getting stabbed by that syringe of hers could actually do some pretty nasty damage in conjunction with the Teratoxin. Not to mention it wouldn't be much different from when Compa combats monsters with her friends. It's not out of the question, really, given what Compa's abilities are across the games - Yoshi VS Riptor happened, after all. And I say this having gone into the research thinking Amy was the one going to win. Just goes to show how much research can change your views on things. Not to mention I learned a lot about the combatants (and some were TMI in the case of Amy x_X) Do you agree with this research and my predictions for Compa vs. Amy Rose? Yes No Not sure S2E02: Franklin Clinton VS Chains 'Franklin Clinton' 'History' With no memory of his father and his mother dying when he was young, Franklin Clinton turned to a life of crime following a string of misfortune and petty crimes. Having been sent to prison in 2008, he decided on release he would leave his gang life behind and start a new career. He was signed up to a reposession job for vehicles, in which he came across Michael De Santa after he held a pistol to his head and forced him to drive through a dealership, causing him to be fired. Since then, he started working with Michael in what would soon be the Los Santos crime wave. 'Death Battle Info' *Name: Franklin Clinton *Age: 26 *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Body count: 4+ *Ambitious and eager *Calmer than Michael or Trevor His weapons of choice for this battle are what I feel are associated with him the most (if not, unlocked in missions associated with him): 'Weapons' .45 ACP Pistol *Magazine capacity: 12 rounds *Average damage *Rate of fire: 180RPM *Good starting weapon AK-47 *Magazine capacity: 30 rounds *Rate of fire: 360RPM *Low damage Micro SMG *Magazine capacity: 16 rounds *Rate of fire: 500RPM *Poor damage, accuracy and range *Can be used in drive-by shootings Grenades *High damage *Army issue Fists Baseball Bat His special skill is as follows: 'Improved Driving Handling' *Improved vehicle handling *Maximum duration: 30 seconds *Also applies to drive-by shootings *Only applies to ground vehicles *Can be activated at any time *Slows down time for no reason whatsoever 'Feats' *Has stolen over $200,000,000... in a single heist! *Skilled with weapons *Able to steal cars on a whim *Reposessed many vehicles *Only true survivor of all of GTA5's endings 'Faults' *Sometimes addicted to drugs *Depressed? *Lonely *Not too able to handle pressure 'Chains' 'History' Jumping between foster homes and juvenile detention centres, Chains decided to test his limits and challenge death itself by joining the US Navy Seals. However, due to itchy trigger fingers and unreliability, he was promptly kicked out. He then entered the world of mercenary troops, where most of his acquaintances were criminals. Soon, he found his way into the Payday Gang, where he stuck to ever since. 'Death Battle Info' *Alias: Nicolas (presumably) *Age: 37 *Affiliation: CrimeNet *Gun License: Presumably related to Gage *Support-turned-Enforcer of the Payday Gang *Will face a Skulldozer solo with the same gun as it These are his most recognized weapons (AKA, the weapons he is often associated with): 'Weapons' Reinbeck 12G Shotgun *Pump-Action *Magazine capacity: 10 shells maximum *Maximum ammo: 30 shells *Rate of fire: 75RPM *Extremely powerful KSP Light Machine Gun *Magazine capacity: 200 rounds *Maximum ammo: 400 rounds *Rate of fire: 910RPM *Also used by Skulldozer units *Movement speed decreased when drawn Fists/Weapon Butt Hand Grenades Ammo Bag *Enforcer unlock *Does what it says on the tin *Does not refill grenades Being the big tough Enforcer, Chains is protected by the bulkiest of armour: 'Improved Combined Tactical Vest' *Often abbreviated to ICTV *Heavy protection *Severely decreased speed and dodge *Stolen experimental prototype from GenSec *Based on White Mesa technology *Wanted by GenSec Security Industries To equip this armour, he has one aced skill: 'Man of Iron - Aced' *Allows Chains to wear the ICTV *Allows shooting while sprinting *Able to punch back Shield enemies 'Feats' *10 years of military experience *Robbed First World Bank, the Benevolent, Harvest and Trustee and many others *Broke Hoxton out of jail *Stole The Diamond. Not just any diamond, THE Diamond *Stole an entire panic room *Cheated death many times 'Faults' *Itchy trigger finger *Sometimes reliant on team-work *Seemingly limited patience *Arrogant, thinking he is practically invincible *Unreliable personality, if his military backstory is to be believed 'Comparison' 'Franklin' 'Advantages' *More calmer and collected *More firearms *More options for combat *Can steal and car and use it in drive-by shootings *Faster 'Disadvantages' *Less powerful *Weapons aren't as powerful as Chains' *Chains' durability is superior thanks to the ICTV *Special Skill isn't as practical as one would think *Less experience 'Chains' 'Advantages' *Much stronger *Weapons have more destructive force *Durability is superior thanks to the ICTV *More experience *Itchy trigger finger might have positive benefits 'Disadvantages' *Slower *Less firearms *May be unable to catch Franklin if he uses a car *Less options for combat 'Who do I think would win?' Chains. Apologies to GTA fans, but I honestly cannot see Franklin winning this match. Even if it was Vanilla!Franklin VS Vanilla!Chains, Chains would definitely hold the advantage ball due to his experience and possibly even superior mobility. Franklin's only chance of getting an advantage is to steal a car and use it for drive-by shootings, which would help in any situation other than this one. Chains just trumps him in strength, weaponry and durability, and that will be what decides it here. Do you agree with this research and my predictions for Franklin Clinton vs. Chains? Yes No Not sure S2E03: Star-Lord VS Pandora 'Star-Lord (Earth-616)' 'History' Peter Quill was born during an unusual astronomical phenomenon when many of the planets aligned. The man who claimed to be Peter's father accused his wife of infidelity and tried to kill him at a young age, thinking the phenomenon as nothing, but died of a heart attack before he could do so. One day, he and his mother encountered a light where two aliens emerged, killing Peter's mother and attempted to kill Peter in an attempt to "end the Spartoi bloodline". However, Peter was able to kill them and recover a strange device before escaping his home as the alien ships destroyed it. After being put in an orphanage (and promptly escaping), he became a NASA trainee astronaut. An entity known as the Master of the Sun visited the space station that Peter and his other partners were inhabiting, offering the role of Star-Lord to a worthy candidate. Quill had signed up an offer, but was rejected in favour of a colleague of his that he treated badly. Enraged, Peter disobeyed NASA's orders, stealing a scoutship and returning to the space station to take his colleague's place, and took up the mantle of Star-Lord. 'Death Battle Info' Background *Name: Peter Jason Quill *Age: 32 *Height: 6'2" / 188cm *Weight: 175 lbs / 79 kg *Human-Spartoid hybrid *Founder of the Guardians of the Galaxy *Cool helmet As a Human-Spartoid hybrid, he possesses quite high attributes: 'Human-Spartoid Physique' Strength *Equal to human peak of strength Durability *More resistant to physical injury to an extent *Able to take numerous puncture wounds, beating and gunshots and still stand on his feet Agility *Agility, balance and body co-ordination all above natural physical limits Stamina *Eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles *Musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being *Superhuman level Mental Process *Born with enhanced mental performance *Faster information processing *Quick learner Longevity *Three times longer than a human's lifespan on average Peter also holds various tools and equipment, useful for when he's patrolling the galaxy: 'Arsenal/Abilities' Expert Marksman Martial Artist Tactitian/Strategist Universal Knowledge Pilot Kree Heat Dampening Espionage Battle Suit *Suit, battle helmet and translator *Battle helmet analyses strategy data, improves vision and regulates oxygen while in space Kree Submachine Guns *'''All types of ammunition (including explosives) '''Element Gun *Generates Earth, Wind, Fire and Water *Material teleported from R'Ralmis *Indestructible *Cannot be fired by anyone but Star-Lord *Power limited to Star-Lord's willpower *Has yet to be used at its maximum capability Enhanced Healing Force Field 'Feats' *Founded the Guardians of the Galaxy *Blew away an Ariguan warship with the Element Gun's fire *Able to fly at trans-light speeds *Melted through highly advanced Meylan Construct Robots with the Element Gun *Held off a fully-powered Thanos with Nova *Currently dating Kitty Pryde of the X-Men 'Faults' *Forced Mantis to manipulate the other Guardians to join his team *Was killed by Thanos momentarily *Was imprisoned in the Kyln for galactic-level genocide involving the Fallen One *Has committed 350,000 counts of murder *Had cyborg parts which were then removed... what?! 'Pandora (Prime Earth)' 'History' In Ancient Macedonia, circa 8000 BC, the woman who would soon be Pandora was foraging for berries to aid her ill son. In her search, she finds a strange skull which unleashes the seven Deadly Sins into the world, which rendered her unconscious. After she awakens, she finds that her village has been ravaged by the spirits, even having her son being possessed by the spirit of Wrath. With this, she became doomed to wander the Earth for eternity, forced to watch the pain that she wrought onto the world. She would later move on to aim to fight these spirits. 'Death Battle Info' Background *Alias: Lilith *Age: Presumably ageless *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Unleasher of the Deadly Sins *Part of the Trinity of Sin alongside The Question and Phantom Stranger She is augmented by many mysterious magical powers... 'Magic' Self-Sustenence Superhuman Durability Superhuman Stamina Teleportation As well as her insane abilities: 'Abilities' Archery Marksmanship Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combat Swordsmanship Throwing To fight the spirits, she uses all kinds of tools: 'Arsenal' Twin M1911 Pistols *Magic focused through pistols *Uses shock buffers and polymers from Wayne Industries *Zero recoil Throwing Knives *Specially weighted *Contains a Semtex charge in the hilt Kusamigara *Sickle and chain *Ball weight and chain made of Depleted Promethium 'Feats' *Resisted against the spirits of the Sins tempting her to join their cause *Defeated various pawns of the spirit of Wrath *Defeated the Phantom Stranger in a fight *Eluded capture by Steven Trevor and escaped with Pandora's Box *Brought together the DC, Vertigo and Wildstorm timelines with the help of The Flash 'Faults' *Unleashed the Deadly Sins into the world *Gained scars on her face that would burn without relief *Betrayed the Phantom Stranger, which the Question did too *Her "My Way or the Highway" attitude *Unable to open Pandora's Box *So far unable to find who can open Pandora's Box 'Comparison' 'Star-Lord' 'Advantages' *Physically stronger due to Human-Spartoid physique *More physically agile *Tactical strategy may trump Pandora's ruthless strategy *Elemental Gun could cause serious damage *Can survive in space should the fight go there for any reason *Able to shrug off more damage thanks to his healing *Force-field could block some damage 'Disadvantages' *Teleportation of Pandora could make keeping track of her difficult *Elemental Gun's power is limited to Star-Lord's willpower *Some weapons such as the throwing knives could catch Star-Lord off guard *Opponent shares similar stamina and durability as well as self-sustenance *Less options within arsenal *Force-field not guaranteed to protect him 'Pandora' 'Advantages' *More options within arsenal *Teleportation could make keeping track of her difficult for Star-Lord *Some weapons such as the throwing knives could catch Star-Lord off guard *Can survive in space should the fight go there for any reason *Adept in archery and swordfighting, which Star-Lord doesn't seem to show 'Disadvantages' *Elemental Gun could cause serious damage *Physically weaker *Less agile without teleportation *Ruthless strategy may be trumped by Star-Lord's tactical strategy *Opponent shares similar stamina and durability as well as ability to survive in space *Star-Lord's force-field could block some damage 'Who do I think would win?' I don't know at the moment. The research seems to lean towards Star-Lord a bit more, but it's uncertain exactly how much of a lead he has over Pandora. I'm going to refrain from making the battle until a verdict can be decided. Let me know in the comments below on who would win between these two, and why. And it must be backed up with evidence where possible. EDIT: I think that, now, I'm willing to give the implications from research the benefit of the doubt and say that Star-Lord would win. He has superior strength, agility and better defensive ability. His arsenal also has more overall destructive force behind it. Some of Pandora's arsenal alongside her teleportation is her only saving graces. Apart from that... yeah. Do you agree with this research and my predictions for Star-Lord vs. Pandora? Yes No Not sure S2E04: Charlie Nash VS The Demoman 'Charlie Nash' 'History' A First Lieutentant in the US Marine Corps, Charlie Nash is fighter against injustice, working alongside his colleague, Guile, to make sure justice is served. He is the one who taught Guile his fighting style, and has worked alongside him for various assignments. Even though the general consensus says that Charlie died at M. Bison's hands, rumours still drift that he may still be out there, somewhere... 'Death Battle Info' *Height: 6'1" / 186cm *Weight: 185lbs / 84 kg *Position: US Marine Corps *Guile's superior officer and close friend *Taught Guile his fighting style *Fighting style: US Airforce MAC His fighting style - passed onto Guile - has two special moves: 'Special Moves' 'Sonic Boom' *Performed with one arm in a clothsline hook maneuveur *Faster than Guile's *Decent damage and stun *Poor recovery time 'Flash Kick/Flash Shell' *Front-flipping kick with another kick *Forward somersault He also has three super moves to utilize: 'Super Moves' 'Sonic Break' *One Sonic Boom followed by multiple others *Up to four extra Sonic Booms *Based on Charlie's mastery of the Sonic Boom 'Double Flash' *Two Flash Kicks w/ transitional kick *Second Flash Kick hits heavier 'Crossfire Blitz' *String of attacks executed at high speed 'Feats' *Trained Guile *Mastered the art of the Sonic Boom *Won the Pan American Martial Arts Tournament *Helped Guile to destroy the Psycho Drive *Attempted to stop M. Bison's plans 'Faults' *Possibly died for nothing at M. Bison's hands *Sometimes acts reckless *Got shot by his own back-up helicopter *Sometimes lets his emotions get the better of him 'The Demoman' 'History' Born in the Scottish highlands to a poor family, the Demoman was originally a child who had a plan to blow up the Loch Ness Monster, which backfired and cost him his original set of adoptvie parents. He was seeking a new job when he came across the library of Merasmus the Magician. He unknowingly opened the Bombinomicon, which would have posessed him had Merasmus not stepped in, though the Demoman's eye was lost in a magical spell in order to keep the book in check. Since then, he has continued his fascination for explosives and eventually joined the RED Team. 'Death Battle Info' *Name: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot *Age: N/A *Affiliance: RED Team *Defensive player *Had his eye possessed by the Bombinomicon *Loves scrumpy He never leaves on a mission without his standard set of equipment: 'Weapons' 'Grenade Launcher' *Magazine capacity: 4 rounds *Total ammo: 16 rounds *Grenade detonation time: About 2 seconds *Grenades can be bounced off of walls *Grenades not affected by damage falloff *Based off of M79 Grenade Launcher 'Stickybomb Launcher' *Magazine capacity: 8 shots *Total ammo: 32 shots *Stickybombs **Launching Speed: 34 mph (Uncharged) / 78.2 mph (Fully charged) **Spiked bombs **Sticks to any surface except for people or Engineer buildings **Armed after a short time *Can charge for longer distance *Maximum of 8 Stickybombs available at any one time 'Bottle' *It's a bottle. That's it With his Stickybombs, he utilizes a mobility tactic similar to rocket jumping... 'Sticky Jumping' *Used with Stickybombs *Allows for better jumps and air mobility at cost of health *Jumps can be chained for extra speed and distance *Gives the Demoman an aerial advantage *Death from above! His weaponry also has the chance of a damage bonus... 'Critical Chance' *Completely random and can occur at any time *Usually identified through electric sounds and team coloured glow *Deals triple damage with no damage falloff *Certain items or effects force the crit effect *So much destruction and pain 'Feats' *Able to hold his own against the members of the BLU Team *Created bombs when he was in an orphans grammar school *Wiped out a whole team with a Stickybomb trap *Survived his eye being possessed by the Bombinomicon *Became extremely proficient in melee combat *Chopped off the head of a statue with the Eyelander 'Faults' *Only has one eye *Caved into an offer to kill his friend for customized weaponry *His plan to blow up the Loch Ness Monster failed and cost him his first adoptive parents at the age of 6 *Alcoholism 'Comparison' 'Charlie' 'Advantages' *Faster *Better at close-range combat *Super moves could prove to be damaging *Superior fighting style *More focused and strategic *More skilled than Guile 'Disadvantages' *Not good at long-range combat outside of Sonic Booms and Sonic Breaks *No known resistance to something such as the Demoman's bombs *Could be caught out by any trap Demoman pulls 'Demoman' 'Advantages' *Fast enough to keep up *Better at long-range combat *More destructive arsenal *Able to hold his ground for the most part in close-range combat *Sticky jumping provides a lot of maneuverabilty *Could retreat and set a trap for Charlie if needed *Able to utilize the environment around him 'Disadvantages' *No special resistance to attacks such as the Sonic Boom or Sonic Break *Charlie's Super Moves could damage him badly *Lack of depth perception 'Who do I think would win?' On the one hand, you have Charlie, who is great at close-quarters combat but not so great at long range. He is great at strategizing and utilizing attacks well, but is not so great at keeping himself at his strategy and can sometimes be reckless. And when his emotions get the better of him, he loses the edge. On the other hand, you have the Demoman, where long-range combat with his Grenade and Sticky Launchers is his bread and butter, but can still fight up close if needs be. He is excellent at destructive play and can even set up sneaky traps if given the opportunity, but he isn't the best at close range combat and suffers from alcoholism, though I don't see that playing a huge enough part in this fight to change the outcome. Speaking of outcome, it seems like Charlie's the superior close-range fighter... but the Demoman takes it, for me. Though it would probably take something like a trap to take Charlie down. The problem Charlie has is that he doesn't really have many ways to take the Demoman down for good, and even if he did, the Demoman would probably not let him do it. Not to mention that the Demoman has BOMBS. The only thing that I can see matching that is either the Sonic Boom or Sonic Break, which the Demoman could be able to avoid for the most part. The classic short-versus-long-range fight here, but I think long range edges out and the Demoman wins. Even with his alcoholism and his one eye, he's more destructive and is able to keep up with Charlie. Though he's got the inferior fighting style, his equipment more than makes up for his weaknesses. Do you agree with this research and my predictions for Charlie Nash vs. The Demoman? Yes No Not sure S2E05: Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker 'Darth Vader' 'History' Originally a Jedi Knight serving the Galactic Republic, Anakin Skywalker was tempted to join the Dark Side by Lord Sidious. After being struck by his own lightning, Sidious' face became deformed and some of his features changed, which would eventually be mirrored to a T by Skywalker. Eventually, Skywalker joined the Dark Side under Sidious' teaching, being endowed by Sidious as Darth Vader. After being burned alive on the volcanic planet of Mustafar, Sidious took Skywalker to Corsucant, where he was clad in the iconic black armour, officially becoming Darth Vader. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Real Name: Anakin Skywalker *Height: 202 cm / 6'8" *Weight: 120 kg / 265 lbs *Occupation: Dark Lord of the Sith, formerly Jedi Knight *Father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo *Prosthetic Hands and Legs Vader wouldn't be Vader without his own custom Lightsaber... 'Lightsaber' *Approx. 4 ft blade *Cuts through most objects *Expends no heat or energy until physical contact *Uses Form V So *Adegan crystal **Model Pontite, the most powerful type Transforming into Darth Vader comes with the mechanical suit of armor, which provides the following: 'Vader's Suit' *Serial Number: E-3778Q-1 *Houses Vader's life support systems *Can survive deadly environments *Helmet provides data, infared, and ultraviolet vison *Increased physical strength *Enhanced durability and stamina *Capable of acrobatics if need be But Vader's deadliest attributes stem from The Force... or rather, the DARK SIDE of The Force. 'Force Abilities' *Force Choke *Force Crush *Telekinesis **Can even destroy opponent's organs *Force Deflection *Kinetite **Variation of Force Lightning *Tutaminis **Ability to dissipate concentrated energy *Force Speed (rarely) *Force barriers/Protection bubbles *Force Cloak (rarely) *Telepathy **Able to drain knowledge from opponents 'Feats' *Took on five Jedi Masters, two Jedi Knights and a Padawan on Kessel with the assistance of a squad of Stormtroopers **He had his arm cut off... and he telekinetically threw the hand with Lightsaber to impale another Jedi mid-battle *Survived being burned alive *Able to choke others from across a room *Able to block blaster shots with the palm of his hand 'Faults' *Defeated by Luke Skywalker *Defeated by Galen Marek twice *Dependence on Breathing Apparatus *Weakness to lightning or strong electrical discharges 'Albert Wesker' 'History' Born to parents with superior intellectual genes, Albert and many other children were brought into the Umbrella Corporation's Wesker children project. Albert was shown to have a lot more promise over the other children in the project. Soon he would join the Umbrella Corporation as one of their key researchers, and even aided Chris Redfield and his allies in their goals. However, once he injected himself with the Prototype Virus, his humanity was drained and he began to lose control more than every before. With this, he set out on his goal to turn the human race into superhumans, and rule over them as a god. 'Death Battle Info' *Age: About 49 years old *Height: 6'3" / 190 cm *Weight: 198 lbs / 90 kg *Occupation: Former Umbrella Corporation researcher *Injected with Prototype Virus and others *Wears cool sunglasses Without taking into account what he got injected by, Wesker has his handgun on hand: 'Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge"' *Magazine Capacity: At least 13 rounds *Ammunition: 9x19mm Parabellum *Made under specific requirements *Laser Aiming Module attached to frame But once Wesker injected himself with the Prototype Virus, everything began to change... he managed to become a superhuman. How? Well, as the Resident Evil Wiki's entry on Wesker puts it: "...he possessed a special blood type, which largely acted as the reason why he was able to not only survive being injected with foreign substances such as the Prototype virus and later Uroboros, but also reap in all the benefits of the virus and none of the drawbacks." Basically, he gained a lot of benefits from injecting himself with the Prototype Virus: 'Prototype Virus' *Superhuman strength *Hyper-accelerated speed *Superhuman agility *Extremely fast reflexes *Superhuman endurance *Low-level rapid healing factor *Gave Wesker red cat-like eyes This also affected his body... 'Wesker's Body (Prototype Virus)' *Hardened skeleton, internal organs, tissue and skin *May be able to fracture the bones of an attacker *Able to adhere to walls and ceilings *Damage resistance 'Feats' *Was a master of martial arts before injecting himself with the Prototype Virus *Able to injure Chris Redfield just by having him punch him *Lifted and threw large missiles with one hand *Lifted large steel girders *Lifted an adult human with one hand *Killed a Chimera B.O.W. with a single kick *Sent someone flying with a backhand *Punched through a missile 'Faults' *Superiority complex *Killed in a volcano by Chris and Sheva *Usually bested in his schemes by Chris and his allies *Betraying others constantly 'Comparison' 'Vader' 'Advantages' *Ruthless skill *Wesker has no known resistance to the dark side of The Force *Lightsaber could wittle down Wesker's defences *Telekinesis could crush Wesker's hardened organs and weaken him *Telepathy could help with strategy *Force Choking could open Wesker up for attacking *More experience 'Disadvantages' *Physically weaker *Slower without Force Speed *Wesker's endurance and agility is equal if not superior to Vader's *Wesker's handgun could cause damage to his suit *Wesker does not let his guard down *Damage to life support systems would doom Vader 'Wesker' 'Advantages' *Physically stronger and more durable courtesy of the Prototype Virus *Faster *Wesker's endurance and agility is equal if not superior to Vader's *Handgun could cause damage to Vader's suit *Does not let his guard down *Good at strategy *Healing factor could help with dealing with damage *Damage to life support systems would doom Vader 'Disadvantages' *Wesker has no known resistance to the dark side of The Force *Lightsaber could wittle down Wesker's defences *Telekinesis could crush Wesker's hardened organs and weaken him *Force Choking could open Wesker up for attacking *Vader can use telepathy on Wesker and gain information 'Who do I think would win?' Although Wesker appears much more powerful here, the winner between Vader and Wesker depends on two important factors - How much Wesker's skin can resist Vader's lightsaber, and how much resistance Wesker has against Vader's abilities with the dark side of The Force. I can see Wesker's skin being able to resist Vader's lightsaber for the most part, though it would definitely wittle down his defences even with his minor healing factor. Which leaves the question: How much resistance could Wesker's hardened organs have against Vader's telekinetic crushing? 'If Wesker could survive that, then I'd see Wesker winning. Otherwise, I'd say Vader would win. And currently, the latter seems more likely. Love ya, Wesker, but the Sith Lord takes this one, I feel. Do you agree with this research and my predictions for Darth Vader vs. Albert Wesker? Yes No Not sure S2E06: Deathstroke VS Monsoon 'Deathstroke 'History' A prodigy in the US Army, Slade Wilson was enhanced further by an experimental procedure. After his re-assignment was rejected, he became the world's deadliest assassin Deathstroke, continually taking on the Teen Titans, Batman, and even the Justice League. 'Death Battle Info' *Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson *Height: 6'4"/1.93 m *Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg *Alternate Alias: The Terminator *Known for terrorizing a certain group of teenage superheroes *Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun *Has yet to be accurately portrayed outside of his comics Deathstroke gained some nifty abilities due to his experimentation. 'Abilities' *Enhanced mind **Blazingly fast reaction times **Nime times the normal processing speed *Enhanced body **Superior strength, speed, and durability *Adaptive healing factor *Mastery in boxing, jiujitsu, karate, ninjutsu, and sword fighting *Extensive knowledge of battle tactics But Deathstroke's main feature is his arsenal, including his armour: 'Weapons & Armor' *Dual machine guns *Sniper rifle *Promethium sword *Energy lance **Fires a concussive laser blast *Super Bomb **A very expensive flash grenade designed to keep Superman at bay *Armor **Partially composed of Nth metal **Slightly enhances strength and speed 'Feats' *Downed 38 men in under 2 minutes *Had his brains shot out, came back to life just hours later *Bested most of the Justice League *Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight *Agile enough to elude Superman *Can see at a subatomic level *Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease 'Faults' *Too much pain puts him into an animalistic state *Only has one eye 'Monsoon' 'History' Monsoon is a former gang member whose childhood was revolved from the Cambodian Genocide. He joined an organised crime syndicate where it was rumoured he was involved in drug trades and human trafficking. He also gained skills in using sai, and far outranked other gang members. After being caught in a gang shootout and mortally wounded, his body was cyberneticized and gained magnetic properties, and from there he joined the Desperado Enforcement LLC. 'Death Battle Info' *Height: 6'7" / 202 cm *Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Mercenary *Member of Desperado Enforcement LLC *Presumably wanted to enforce "full of shit" as a meme *Unknown facial features He has twe sets of weapons of choice: 'Dystopia' *Twin sai **Dagger-like truncheon **Used against swords **Primarily offensive **Traps and controls an opponents weapons **For stabbing, not slicing *Enhanced via magnetic fields 'Red Phosporous Grenades' *Used to disorient foes *Allows Monsoon to attack at multiple angles But his deadliest attributes stem from his magnetic abilities: 'Magnetism' *Cyborg chassis held together by powerful electromagnetic forces *Powered by a generator *Allows picking up of large objects or objects with traces of metal in them *Pulls segments of his body apart *High maneuverability *Striking the generator will cut the electromagnetic forces 'Feats' *Able to hold his own against Raiden's Ripper state *Survived the events of the Khmer Rouge's rule *Able to avoid sword slashes for the most part *Unleashed Raiden's true colours *Picked up tanks and helicopters with electromagnetism *Picked up an obelisk with electromagnetism 'Faults' *Lost to and killed by Raiden's Ripper state *Susceptible to EMP grenades *Can be disabled if the generator is hit 'Comparison' 'Deathstroke' 'Advantages' *Physically stronger *Fast and agile enough to keep up *Larger arsenal *High chance for Deathstroke to hit Monsoon's generator *Healing factor will help in the fight 'Disadvantages' *Monsoon's electromagnetic abilities could make it hard to reach him *Could be overwhelmed if Monsoon throws a lot of objects at him at once *Slower 'Monsoon' 'Advantages' *Faster and more agile *Monsoon's electromagnetic abilities could make it hard for Deathstroke to reach him *Could overwhelm Deathstroke if he throws a lot of objects at him at once *More elusive *Red phosporous grenades could help distract Deathstroke 'Disadvantages' *Physically weaker *Smaller arsenal *High chance for Deathstroke to hit Monsoon's generator 'Who do I think would win?' Deathstroke. His arsenal and abilities definitely trumps anything that Monsoon could throw at him and his armour would help him hold out against most of Monsoon's attacks, even if Monsoon's sai could disarm or break his sword. His magnetic powers are the only thing that will keep Monsoon in this match, but if Deathstroke hits his generator, he could easily damage him or kill him if weakened enough. Monsoon would give him a good fight, but Deathstroke would win, ultimately. Do you agree with this research and my predictions for Deathstroke vs. Monsoon? Yes No Not sure S2E07: Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy (Coming Soon...) (Shoutout to Shadow7615 on the Kenpachi info - he's been a major help with me understanding his abilities.) 'Kenpachi Zaraki' 'History' Kenpachi Zaraki is the current Captain of the 11th Division, and the eleventh Kenpachi to be in this position. He spends his time in combat with a ruthless edge, though his intentions are usually for the best. 'Death Battle Info' *Age: Unknown *Height: 6’6” / 202cm *Weight: 198 lbs / 90 kg *Race: Human/Soul *Captain of Gotei 13’s 11th Division *Awesome hairstyle Being a Soul, Kenpachi has some pretty insane abilities: *Master Swordsman *Hand-to-Hand Expert *Immense Spiritual Energy *Immense Strength *Immense Speed *Immense Endurace *Immense Durability Kenpachi wields a Zanpakutō named Nozarashi, which he uses for most of his attacks. 'Nozarashi' *Kenpachi's Zanpakutō *Utilizes the Shikai Release *Initial Form looks identical to a Katana. Kenpachi also uses multiple abilities while in battle... 'Kenpachi's Abilities' 'Kendo' *Initially used as a Last Resort *Is commonly used to cut Opponents in half 'Reiatsu' *Kenpachi possesses Unholy Control of his Reiatsu *Kenpachi's Reiatsu is far above standard levels *Can be manipulated through Shock Waves, Energy Waves, etc 'Eyepatch Power Seal' *Used to seal a bulk of Kenpachi's Reiatsu *Doesn't actually hinder Kenpachi *Can be removed at any time 'Feats' *Very deceptive *Can carry 3 corpses without effort *Can catch opponent's weapons with a single hand *Has speed and strength on par with refined Masters *Bifurcated Giriko is a single swing of his sword *Survived Impalement, Near Beheading & Severe Wounds 'Faults' *Never achieved Bankai Release of Nozarashi *Never chose to learn Shunpo and Kidō *Defeated by Yhwach *Poor Sense of Direction 'Sol Badguy' 'Death Battle Info' *6'0"/184 cm *163 lbs/74 kg *Real Name: Frederick *Alias: Haitoku no Honoo of Corruption *Favourite band: Queen *Ironically Guilty Gear's protagonist, despite the name *Has a degree in particle physics Sol and his blade, Fire Seal, has a good variety of moves... 'Move Set' *Gun Flame **Shoots fire projectiles from the ground **Commonly mistaken for "girlfriend" when called out *Bandit Revolver **A forward-moving spinning attack *Riot Stamp **Springs off the wall and flies in foot-first *Volcanic Viper **Leaps upward, slashing with his sword *Dragon Install **Temporary enhances speed and power 'Feats' *Completely incinerated a huge Gear with a fraction of his power *Survived witnessing his past self die **Actual reason given: because he's Sol Badguy *Outran a missile and hung onto it with just his fist *Endured the soul-destroying atmosphere of The Backyard *Once stabbed through the shoulder, then used that same arm to swing his sword seconds later 'Faults' *Underestimates his opponents *Laziness? 'Comparison' 'Kenpachi' 'Advantages' *Stronger in base form in hand-to-hand combat *Nozarashi is equal if not superior to Fire Seal *Kendo and Ryodan would instantly kill Sol if needed *Faster *Reiatsu will help immensely during the fight *Taking off his eyepatch to unleash his power could help fend off Sol if he uses Dragon Install or uses his Gear Form 'Disadvantages' *Sol's durability is akin to that of Kenpachi's *Gear Form could overwhelm Kenpachi even at full power *Could easily underestimate Sol at first 'Sol Badguy' 'Advantages' *Strong and fast enough to keep up *Skills with Fire Seal could match Kenpachi's swordplay *Gear Form could overwhelm Kenpachi even at full power *May be able to counter smaller energy waves (or just avoid them) *Full power could destroy Kenpachi if Sol were to unleash it 'Disadvantages' *Kenpachi's durability is akin to that of Sol's *Not too proficient in hand-to-hand combat *Kenpachi could catch Fire Seal in set situations *Has no equivalent of Kenpachi's Reiatsu *Could easily underestimate Kenpachi at first *Kendo and Ryodan would instantly kill Sol if needed Who do I think would win? This is a very close match, and Kenpachi edges out against Sol in base form. However, what would it mean when Sol uses Dragon Install? Or unleashes his Gear Form? That would mean Sol would most likely overtake Kenpachi's base form. So it's 1-1. The deciding factor is Kenpachi with his eyepatch removed against Sol's Gear Form - their strongest known forms. And since Sol Badguy completely incinerated a Gear the size of Mt. Everest with only a fraction of his power, I'm inclined to say that after a very close match (and quite a number of transformations) that Sol Badguy would be the eventual winner. One thing's for certain, though - this will be a match to remember. Do you agree with this research and my predictions for Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Sol Badguy? Yes No Not sure S2E08: Hoxton VS Mr. Foster Hoxton History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Mr. Foster History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Comparison Hoxton Advantages Disadvantages Mr. Foster Advantages Disadvantages Who do I think would win? S2E09: M. Bison VS Peacock M. Bison History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Peacock History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Comparison Bison Advantages Disadvantages Peacock Advantages Disadvantages Who do I think would win? S2E10: Asura VS Superman Asura History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Superman History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Comparison Asura Advantages Disadvantages Superman Advantages Disadvantages Who do I think would win? Category:Blog posts